


The Completely Implausible Genderfuck Story

by Moonloon (maryavatar)



Category: due South
Genre: Genderfuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryavatar/pseuds/Moonloon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the ds_flashfiction genderfuck challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Completely Implausible Genderfuck Story

**Day One:**

Ray was taking it badly. To be honest, Fraser couldn't really blame him, but the stream of harsh language coming out of Ray's mouth was starting to make Fraser a little twitchy.

"A girl! A fucking girl! How the fuck...? My fucking cock! Jesus fucking Chr.."

"RAY!"

"I'm a fucking girl, Fraser!"

Fraser sighed. He'd thought something was a little odd about the people Ray had arrested, but he'd just assumed they were attendees at a science fiction convention. "I think they were aliens, Ray."

"No shit!" Ray was red in the face, and had his arms crossed defensively across his chest. "What gave it away? The lumpy foreheads, or the _fucking transsexual ray gun_?"

Fraser tried to ignore Ray's ranting. "Perhaps we should get you to the hospital, the process may be..."

"No! Not a chance. I'll end up locked in a room in Area 51 never to be seen again."

"But they might be able to help. We don't know if the change is purely physical, or whether your DNA was altered. For all we know, you might wake up tomorrow with your... er... normal body."

"No way. I'm taking some holiday time, and then we're going to track down those bumpy little freaks and get me changed back."

Fraser nodded. "Understood, Ray."

 **Day Two:**

"I'm _not_ wearing a bra," Ray said, glaring at Fraser though what looked like an epic hangover. "And I swear, I'll pop you one if you've got a dress in that bag." Then he... she... he leaned over the toilet and threw up.

Fraser backed out of the bathroom and left the bag of female clothing on Ray's bed. When Ray finally emerged he was defiantly wearing his own clothes, even though the jeans were too tight across the hips, and too low and loose at the waist.

"There are jeans in the bag, Ray."

"The label was pink." Ray slumped down on the couch, and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm not wearing pink. Just because I'm girl doesn't mean I have to look like one."

Personally, Fraser thought that wearing low-riding jeans emphasised, rather than hid Ray's female body, and as for not wearing a bra... well, it rather drew his attention.

"Fraser, I'm only going to say this once. Stop looking at my fucking tits."

 **Day Three:**

Ray was drunk again. And seemed a little maudlin. Fraser was glad that the incandescent rage had burned out, but he wasn't sure he liked maudlin any better.

"I look like a dyke. I'm going to spend the rest of my life as an ugly woman. I'm never going to have sex again. Not even with other ugly lesbians. Fraser, shoot me."

"Don't be silly, Ray. I've got some good leads on the people... _aliens_ who did this to you. Someone saw them attempting to purchase Chinese food last night, and I did notice they smelled a little like soy sauce when you arrested them."

"You got any idea how many places in Chicago sell Chinese food?" Ray put his face down on the kitchen table. "No more blow jobs. Ever. Not that I was getting all that many, but at least the possibility was there. I want to die."

 **Day Four:**

"Okay, okay, I can do this. I'm leaving the apartment, I'm getting in the car, and we're going to track down those little bastards and make them give me back my cock."

Fraser beamed. Ray appeared to be back to normal. Well, _mentally_ normal, at least.

Things went fine until someone ogled Ray's breasts. The ensuing fight left Ray completely unharmed, and left Fraser with a black eye and a split lip.

"Why did he hit _you_?" Ray asked, "I'm the one who kicked him in the balls."

"Few men are prepared to hit a woman. At least in public." Fraser pressed an ice pack to his face and winced.

"He wouldn't fight back because I'm a girl? This sucks. I can take bar fights off the list of fun things to do too."

 **Day Five:**

"Hey, Frase, you'll never guess what! You know that hot girl at the grocery store who completely ignores me all the time?" Ray asked as Fraser got into the GTO.

"Miss Avery?"

"Yep. Her name is Lianne, and she asked me out. I knew she had to be a lesbian. We're going to see some arty chick-flick tonight."

"Hmm. Are you sure that's wise?" Fraser fiddled with the brim of his hat, and tried not to picture Ray and Miss Avery... oh God.

"Wise? I've only been trying to get her to date me for six months." Ray squinted at the address of a catering wholesaler they were on their way to check. "I think it's _very_ wise to grab the opportunity."

"It's just that..." Fraser felt the blush starting somewhere near his navel and traveling north.

Ray turned to look at him. "What?"

"What if you and she... decide to... uhm."

"Frase, I know how to go down on a girl."

"Yes, but what if she wants to... erm... return the favor?" Fraser wasn't sure why he'd started this conversation, but part of him was glad when he saw Ray's expression. "Ray?"

"Oh God. I hadn't thought about that." Ray had gone a little pale. "What if she wants to use a strap on? Jesus, Fraser, I'm a _virgin_!"

"Have you..." Fraser decided not to ask any more questions. The sooner this conversation died, the better.

"Have I what? Have I checked out the equipment? Of course I have. It's... weird. The boobs are fun, but it's a nightmare trying to..." Ray stopped. "Can we not talk about this? Because I'm not going to use any of these weird girl parts. We're going to get my cock back, okay?"

"Certainly, Ray."

 **Day Six:**

"How did your date go?"

"Shut up Fraser."

"Understood."

 **Day Seven:**

Fraser had barely got through the door before Ray started.

"I hate this body. It's weak, it's clumsy, it's got no cock, everything tastes funny, I can't have sex even when a hot chick wants me to, and now it hurts for no damned reason!"

"You're in pain? What sort of pain?" Fraser was concerned that the physical changes might have some side effects.

"Feels like a pulled muscle. But I haven't _done_ anything."

"I have some liniment that might be of use, where does it hurt?"

Ray rubbed his stomach. "Gut strain, feels weird."

Fraser blinked. "Oh dear."

"What?"

"Have you considered that it might be menstrual cramping?"

Ray actually whimpered as he ran for the bathroom. Fraser winced as he heard Ray swearing loudly. There was some crashing, and Fraser decided that a trip to the pharmacy might be good idea.

 **Day Eight:**

"Good morning, Ray. How are you feeling?"

"Shut up, and get me some fucking ice cream."

 **Day Nine:**

"There's a lead on the aliens. Some guy called in to report a break-in down at the Wu warehouse. Two crates of soy sauce were stolen." Ray grinned. "We're going to get them, Fraser, I can feel it." He did a little dance, which was disturbing as Fraser still hadn't convinced him to wear a bra.

"Well, now that they have what they've been looking for, maybe they'll go to ground." Fraser was worried that Ray's manic enthusiasm was going to get him into trouble.

"Nah, they'll want more, the little deviants. And guess who's got the biggest stock of soy sauce in Chicago?"

"I don't know, but I assume you do."

"Yep, and we're going to stake the place out until they show up."

"That could take some time."

"You bring cards, I'll bring chocolate. You know, chocolate tastes even better when you're a chick. I totally get that sex substitute thing now."

 **Day Ten:**

Ray had been uncharacteristically quiet all day. Fraser was starting to worry. "Ray, is something wrong?"

"No." Ray didn't even look at Fraser, he just sat and stared at the warehouse.

"It's just that you seem..."

"I tried on one of Stella's dresses."

"Oh."

"I looked like crap."

"Well, you and Stella have significantly different builds. I imagine the dress was a poor fit." Ray in a dress, what an intriguing mental image.

"It wasn't the dress, it was me. I'm hideous."

Fraser turned and studied Ray. "No, I don't think so."

"I am. I'd never date me." Ray turned to face Fraser. "Would you date me?"

"Well... I..." Fraser pretended to give it some thought. "Well, you're my best friend, and you're quite attractive." Even as a woman, Fraser added silently. "So yes, I suppose I would, if I thought you were even remotely interested in the idea."

Ray smiled at Fraser. "Thanks. You're a good guy. You should date more. You owe it to women."

 **Day Eleven:**

"I got him! I got him!" Ray grinned at Fraser, then turned to the alien with a scowl. "I'm going to kill you, you little fucker. Give me back my cock. You have any idea how bad I'm going to fuck your shit up if I don't get my cock back?"

Fraser hauled Ray off the alien, and swiftly handcuffed it to a lamp post. "Ray, I don't think threats are a good idea."

"I think threats are an excellent idea. Maybe some punching too." He started toward the cowering alien, and Fraser picked him up and carried him over to the GTO.

"Dammit, Fraser." Ray wriggled in Fraser's arms. "Shit, how did you get so strong? Oh. Stupid question. Fuck. Let go of me."

"I don't think that would be a good idea either, Ray."

"You know, you've been thinking about my ideas way too much today. So how about I just scream and yell 'Help help, the Mountie is trying to rape me'?"

Fraser dropped Ray, feeling a little sick. "Ray, that wasn't... don't joke about things like that."

Ray got up and looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I might have overreacted a bit."

The rattle of handcuffs against metal drew their attention. "It wears off!" Fraser and Ray both stared at the alien. It looked fairly human, apart from the greenish tinge to its skin, the orange eyes, and the lumpy forehead. "Really, one of your lunar months and you'll be fine. I'm sorry, but Umfree's only licensed to do experiments on cows, so he didn't have a proper weapon, and fired the gender reassignment beam."

"Why are you here?" Fraser asked.

"Oh, _huge_ mistake," the alien said, waving his arms. "I'm Arvi, by the way. We've been studying Earth for almost sixty years, and one of the idiots in charge thought it would be a good idea to start running student field trips. I've got five little post pupal morons tagging along, and of course they can't understand the concept of 'don't play with the beam-down controls', and we ended up here instead of in Texas. I know there are slaughterhouses here, but it's hardly ideal experimenting on cows when the next day they're someone's steak sandwich."

Fraser felt dizzy and confused.

"I'm confused. And kind of dizzy," Ray said.

There was a clink, and Arvi tossed Fraser the handcuffs before engaging some kind of shimmery blue shield. "I'm sorry, but I can't stick around. We're beaming up tomorrow, and I need more soy sauce before I get sued for not providing an adequate diet for the morons. Of course, if they hadn't beamed us thousands of miles away from our supplies, it wouldn't be a problem, but... well, anyway.."

"Definitely a month, though?"

"Yep, unless you get pregnant." Arvi grinned and jumped fifty feet down the street, then turned and jumped out of sight.

 **Day Twelve:**

Ray was pacing when Fraser arrived at the apartment. It looked like Ray hadn't had any sleep.

"Pregnant, Fraser. I could get pregnant. I could have a kid. I could have a _kid_. Fraser, you know how much I want kids. I could have a kid!"

"Ye-es, you could." Fraser had a very bad feeling about this.

"I could just walk into a bar, and do some guy, and..."

"And end up with some horrible sexually transmitted disease! That's assuming you can find a man who is prepared to have unprotected sex. And what about the child? What about when it grows up and wants to know who its mother is, assuming you'll turn back into a man that is?" Fraser was starting to get angry. "And weren't you the one that didn't want to use your... equipment? I think you're being very irresponsible, Ray."

"I want to have a kid," Ray whispered, and sank down on the couch.

Fraser sat beside Ray, and rubbed his back. "I know. I'm just not sure if this is the right way to go about getting one."

"Yeah, you're probably right. The kind of guy who'd do that wouldn't be the sort of guy I'd want to be the father of..." Ray trailed off and stared at Fraser.

"No," Fraser said. "Absolutely not." He pulled away from Ray and slid up to the other end of the couch.

"You wouldn't have to fuck me. We could use a turkey baster. I think I have one in the kitchen. We could do it now."

Fraser hated the hopeful look on Ray's face. "It's not the sex I object to, Ray. I don't want children, and I couldn't father a child and then have no contact with it. I'm sorry."

"Oh."

 **Day Thirteen:**

 _/Hi, Fraser. There's no need for you to come over today. I don't think we're going to catch another alien, and I've got some thinking to do. I got some information leaflets and stuff from that free clinic, the one that had the break in last month. Anyway, I'm not going to be fertile for another week, so I'm not going to go jump on some guy, okay? I'll see you tomorrow./_

 **Day Fourteen:**

Fraser thumped on Ray's door. "Ray! Ray I know you're home, I can hear your music. Ray! I'm really sorry, but it just wouldn't have been right. Ray, would you please just open the..."

Ray opened the door, and Fraser took a step back, Ray was flushed, a little sweaty, and looked wonderful. "Hi, sorry about that, I wasn't ignoring you, I was just... busy."

Fraser stepped into the apartment and tried not to imagine what 'busy' meant. Unfortunately, Ray was all too eager to clue him in.

"I've got the hang of it now. I mean, if I was going to use it, I thought I should try to get the damn thing to work properly. And wow, I don't know how women get anything done. You know they don't need to recover, right? And they can come for like _forever_. It's amazing."

Fraser screwed his eyes shut and thought about ice floes.

"I haven't got around to putting anything up in there yet, but I got this little buzzy butterfly thing that I saw in one of the leaflets, and it's like... Frase, you okay?"

"Fine," Fraser squeaked.

"You don't look fine. You want a glass of water or something?"

"Thank you." Fraser sat down on the couch and took a couple of deep breaths.

Ray handed him the water, it even had ice cubes in it, and Fraser took a long drink.

"You just did that thing," Ray said. "I made you do that thing."

"What thing?" Fraser was confused, so he took another sip of his water.

"The thing you do, when chicks hit on you. The freaked out thing. Geeze, I'm sorry Fraser."

Fraser thought about it for a moment. "I think I'd have had the same reaction if you were still a man and started describing... that."

Ray laughed, and Fraser realised it was the first time he'd heard Ray laugh since he'd changed. It was a nice laugh, low and warm, and... oh dear.

 **Day Fifteen:**

"So I've got to make a decision." Ray bit into his hot dog, and made a face. "Yuck. I'm really tired of things tasting weird." He tossed the dog into a trash can, and dug around in his pockets for a packet of M&Ms. "I got a couple of days to decide whether or not I'm going to find a sperm donor and have a kid."

"You know my thoughts on the matter, but it's your decision to make."

"I'd have to quit being a cop. Even if I managed to get nine months leave, which ain't exactly easy when you can't say 'I'm pregnant', it wouldn't be fair on the kid to have me disappearing undercover." Ray found a bench and slumped down on it. "And what if I got killed? Who'd look after it? My parents are getting a bit old for raising a kid, and my brother has his own kids."

Fraser sat down next to Ray. "There's no guarantee you'd change back into a man after the pregnancy. Arvi said you had a month unless you got pregnant, he didn't say whether or not it would be permanent if you did get pregnant."

"Is having a kid worth the risk of spending the rest of my life as a chick? Jesus." Ray dropped his head in his hands. "I always thought I'd do pretty much anything to have a kid, and now I'm not so sure."

 **Day Sixteen:**

"Don't laugh. Don't you dare laugh." Ray wrapped the towel more tightly around his chest.

"I assure you, I'm not laughing," Fraser said, then bit the inside of his cheek to make sure.

"Guys can take bubble baths! It's relaxing!"

"Mm hm." Fraser nodded, and watched a blob of foam slide down Ray's arm.

"And what are you doing here, anyway? I thought we were going to meet for lunch?"

Fraser held up the bag of groceries. "Since your taste buds appear to have changed with the rest of you, I thought I'd bring a selection of food and we could experiment. A diet of M&Ms and strawberry cheesecake is hardly healthy."

Ray smiled. "There's something girly inside me that wants to say 'aren't you sweet', and give you a big wet hug."

 **Day Seventeen:**

"Constable Fraser, you have a guest." Fraser was momentarily surprised that Inspector Thatcher's tone hadn't frozen his cup of tea. "It's a... woman." The word 'woman' somehow managed to convey the impression that it was a euphemism for 'Hell-spawned succubus'.

"Hey Ben," Ray drawled, leaning on the door frame. He was wearing eyeliner and a woman's tight stretchy black top. Still no bra though.

Fraser dragged his eyes up from Ray's chest. "Ah, Miss Kowalski, how nice to see you again."

"I've come to drag you away from this dismal hole and _yikes_!" Diefenbaker shot out from under the desk and had his nose wedged up between Ray's legs.

"Oh dear."

"Hey, get your pervert dog offa me!"

Inspector Thatcher grinned rather maliciously. "I'll need that report finished before you leave for the day, Constable."

"Yes of course. Dief! Diefenbaker, please stop that. I'm really very sorry about this."

The Inspector smiled and left, and Fraser was sure he could hear her snickering as she went back to her office.

"Yeah, Dief. I'm a chick now, but it's not permanent, so quit it,okay?"

"You know there's a very good reason why I left Dief here while we were together, Ray. This is going to be very confusing for him."

"You're not confused, are you Dief?" Ray knelt down and scrubbed his hands through Diefenbaker's neck fur. "It's still me, right?"

Diefenbaker tilted his head and stared at Ray for a moment, then stepped forward and very deliberately licked Ray's ear.

"Augh! See, he knows it's me. Yuck, you can stop now."

 **Day Eighteen:**

"God, I'm bored." Ray sprawled across the couch in a pair of boxers and a tank top that was _far_ too loose in Fraser's opinion. "I'm not going to make another ten days of this."

Fraser grinned. "Really? I hate to accuse you of a lack of imagination, but..."

"Oh my God!" Ray bolted up off the couch, inadvertently flashing a nipple at Fraser. "Women's changing rooms! I could find out why they all pee in groups. I bet there's lots of stuff women talk about when men aren't around. It's the ultimate undercover gig!"

 **Day Nineteen:**

"Ray?" Fraser poked his head around the door to Ray's bedroom. "Ray, your front door was unlocked. Are you all right?"

"Women are... filthy," Ray groaned. "The things they talk about, Jesus. And those evil little sticky drinks they have... those things are poison."

"Oh dear. I take it your evening with Elaine and her friends wasn't quite what you were expecting?"

"They spent a full hour talking about your ass, Fraser. And then they spent another hour describing what they wanted to do with it. I think I've led a very sheltered life, Frase. I didn't know half that stuff was even possible." Ray sat up, then went green and bolted for the bathroom.

Fraser tried not to notice that Ray hadn't been wearing pyjamas.

 **Day Twenty:**

"How are you feeling this morning, Ray?" Fraser had brought bagels for breakfast.

"Better, thanks. I've never had a hangover that lasted that long before. Is that a woman thing, or an evil sticky drink thing?"

"I have no idea Ray."

"I'm never going to trust someone who drinks Crème de Banane on purpose. Or Midouri. And I don't know what the fuck that purple stuff was, but it's on the list too. Oooh, is that cream cheese?"

 **Day Twenty One:**

 _/Fraser, can you come get me?/_

 _/Ray? What time is it?/_

 _/It's midnight. I'm sorry, but I really need you to come and get me./_

 _/Of course, where are you?/_

 _/Don't freak out, but I'm locked in some guy's bathroom./_

 **Day Twenty Two:**

Fraser set a mug of coffee down on Ray's bedside table. "Would you like to talk about last night?"

Ray sat up and sipped the coffee. "I was stupid. I was just sitting here watching TV, and I kept thinking 'I'm fertile now, I'm fertile now', so I went out and bought that dress, and shaved my legs and hit a couple of bars."

"I thought you'd decided it was a bad idea."

Ray's shoulders slumped. "I know it's a bad idea. I knew last night, I just... sometimes you know something is a bad idea, and you do it anyway."

"But you changed your mind?"

"Yeah." Ray took another sip of coffee. "He seemed okay at first. It wasn't like he dragged me back to his apartment by the hair. We just got along okay, and ended up at his apartment, and the kissing stuff wasn't horrible."

"You kissed him?" There was a horrible cold lump in Fraser's stomach.

"Yeah, and then he tried to put his hand up my dress and I freaked out. So he got angry, and I kept remembering how easy it was for you to lift me up and hold me when we caught Arvi. I knew that if he grabbed me, I wouldn't be strong enough to get away, so I locked myself in the bathroom and called you."

"Oh Ray." Fraser shook his head.

"Yeah, I know." Ray put the coffee back down, wrapped his arms around his knees, and rested his head on them. "What a fucking mess."

"If you really want to have a child, I believe there are places that sell semen."

Ray didn't lift his head. "Yeah, but that would require planning, and if I plan it, I remember what a bad idea it is. I could get pregnant sort of but not quite by accident, but I couldn't do it in cold blood. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does. I think it's one reason there are so many children around. You wouldn't be the first woman who knew a baby was a bad idea and 'accidentally' got pregnant."

Ray lifted his head, and stared at Fraser. "This is all getting far too girly. I think today requires beer and football."

"Right you are, Ray."

 **Day Twenty Three:**

"Pass the cheese puffs, Frase."

"I think Dief finished them."

"What about the nachos?"

"He finished them off a couple of hours ago."

"I'll phone for pizza."

"You realise we've been sitting here for almost 24 hours?"

"Yep, and we smell like beer and cheese-based junk food. I feel manly."

 **Day Twenty Four:**

"Lieutenant Welsh phoned," Fraser said, as Ray emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and drying his hair. "You were supposed to be back at work yesterday."

"Oh crap, I completely forgot. What did you tell him?"

"That you'd come down with a nasty case of laryngitis, and couldn't talk."

"Good plan. That way I can't be expected to call him and apologise until I have my own voice back."

Ray reached for a coffee mug, and his towel slipped off. There was a moment of silence, as Ray stood there naked, and Fraser completely lost the battle not to stare.

"Ah," Fraser said.

"Oh God," Ray said.

There was another moment of silence, then Ray grabbed the towel off the floor and held it primly in front of him. "I can't believe you looked!" He said, scowling at Fraser.

"I couldn't really help it."

Ray wrapped the towel around himself again. "Well? What do you think?"

Fraser scratched his eyebrow. "About what?"

Ray glared. "What do you think? Do I have a hot body for a chick?"

Fraser felt hot and hoped he wasn't blushing. "I... err... I'm not the best judge, but yes. It's a very nice body. Erm, lots of leg, which is always nice, and... is there any ice? A glass of water..."

Ray started laughing. "Sorry Frase. I didn't drop the towel on purpose, but that was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. Oh man, your _face_!" Ray hooted loudly and headed off to get dressed, leaving a very angry Fraser behind.

Fraser picked up his hat, and left.

 **Day Twenty Five:**

A hand holding a smoked turkey sub slid into view. "Peace offering, Fraser. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yank your chain. I've not really been thinking straight the last few day, you know?"

"Fraser looked at the sub. "Is there mayonnaise on this?"

"Nope. I even made them use real butter, not that fake stuff. And they put in a whole bunch of weird leaves and shoots and stuff, and you know my feelings on eating leaves."

"How very noble of you."

He heard Ray sigh. "I'm really sorry, Fraser. I didn't know it was going to freak you out."

Fraser pushed his chair away from his desk, walked around to face Ray, and put his hands on Ray's shoulders. "This whole situation has freaked me out. This isn't just happening to you." And then he pulled Ray closer and kissed him. Slowly, carefully, but not without passion. Then he stepped back and said, "I've wanted to do that since you were a man."

"Um." Ray looked stunned. "I have to..." he waved at the door. "You... eat the sandwich. I'm going to go do something for a while."

They stood for a moment looking at each other, then Ray dropped a light kiss on Fraser's cheek and sprinted out the door.

 **Day Twenty Six:**

Fraser woke up with a warm hand between his legs, and warm breath on his ear. "Wake up, Fraser. I'm kidnapping you."

"What?" Fraser opened his eyes and saw Ray grinning down at him.

"Come on, hurry up and get dressed, we have to get you out of here before the Ice Queen gets in."

"Ray, what are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm kidnapping you. Pay attention." Ray sat on the bed and tugged at the front of Fraser's tee shirt. "I got to thinking, and I realised that body parts are completely irrelevant. I love you, and you love me, and we should do something about that. And since I've only got girl parts for another couple of days, I thought we should make the most of them."

"What time is it?"

Ray looked at his watch. "Um, around sixish."

"Turnbull and the Inspector won't be here until nine."

Ray's grin got wider. "You want to do it here? In your office? That's almost kinky."

Fraser opened his mouth to say that as it was also his bedroom, it wasn't really all _that_ kinky, but Ray was slipping out of his clothes, and all that came out was a low "Ohhhh..."

Ray kicked off his panties and climbed into the cot. "So, you've done girls before, right? I don't have to draw diagrams or anything?"

"Yes, I've been with women before. Honestly, I'm not a monk. I don't know why people seem to think..." his semi-serious tirade was cut off by Ray's mouth, closely followed by Ray's tongue. "Wait!" Fraser mumbled into Ray's mouth. "Shouldn't your first time as a woman, and with a man be... special?" He winced, that sounded stupid.

"Fraser, first times always suck. The best thing to do is get them over with, and do the special stuff once you know what the Hell you're doing." Ray reached down and started tugging off Fraser's boxers.

"All right, but as soon as we... oh, that's nice... as soon as we've finished here, we're going to a nice hotel and... uhhhhh, wait, let go, or it'll all be over... Ray. Ray... did you bring condoms?"

Ray looked up from Fraser's chest, where he'd been nuzzling Fraser's left nipple. "I don't think I'm fertile any more, Frase."

"Not all women have a twenty eight day cycle. There's always a chance."

"Um, yeah. I brought condoms." Ray leaned over the side of the bed and rummaged around in the pile of clothes he'd left there.

Fraser smiled. "A pack of twenty four? I think you've _seriously_ overestimated my abilities."

"Well, I didn't want us to run out, if you wanted to use them. I don't want you to think that I'm just doing this because there's a tiny chance you could get me pregnant. That's not what this is about."

Fraser looked at the box of condoms, and thought about taking chances, and making Ray happy, and oddly enough... making _himself_ happy, and then he tossed the box back on the floor.

 **Day Twenty Seven:**

"Oh God, Ray. I can't." Fraser wriggled away from Ray's hand.

"Sure you can," Ray said, licking behind Fraser's ear. "You just need a little help."

"Uhh... why aren't you sore?"

"I am, but I'm also really horny." Ray disappeared under the blankets and Fraser tried not to scream as Ray's mouth sank down over his incipient erection.

"I can't, not again. Ah! Oh dear. Oh... well, maybe. Oh God, Ray, you're far too good at that."

 **Day Twenty Eight:**

"I might be a guy again tomorrow." Ray slid an arm around Fraser's waist. "How are you going to feel about that?"

Fraser ran a finger up Ray's arm, and down his chest to circle his nipple. Much as I've enjoyed your current physique, I fell in love with you long before you were a woman."

"Cool. Now that I know how much fun sex with a clitoris is, I can't wait to compare it to sex with a prostate gland."

 **Epilogue:**

Fraser woke up sore, sweaty, smelly and very very satisfied. There was very little light coming through the heavy curtains, and Ray was an indistinct pale blob on the bed beside him. Fraser curled around Ray, and slid one hand over Ray's side, across his stomach, and between his legs, where he found...

 **The End**


End file.
